Love Square
by Sondra Huxtable
Summary: Love can be a four way street. What happens when you've been with someone so long, but you're confronted with something new, exciting and refreshing? And what happens when there're more hearts on the line than yours? AH. ExB, AxJ. Starts out BxJ, AxE.
1. Preface

**A/N: I actually don't think I have anything to say. …Wow. That… Never happens.  
**_Disclaimer: I don't even own a car anymore. Hopefully I will own a shiny 2010 Camaro soon? Fat chance. Uhh, I own an iPod, some cigarettes, some worthless shit and a really pretty wedding band. But not these characters. (There went the incessant talking. I'll shut up now.)_

_

* * *

_

Preface_  
_**BPOV**

I had only ever known a love for Jasper. High school sweethearts didn't even begin to cover it. We were officially "together" the third day of sixth grade, but it took us until the summer before senior year to fully understand what that meant. And Jasper loves me, I know he does. Sometimes I swear I can feel it emanating from him, as if he's sending waves of his own emotions over to me. This actually disturbs me. If I'm just feeling the intensity of his emotions, who's to say my emotions are… My own?

And… I am unsatisfied. Emotionally, that is.

Sometimes I really hate myself, because I have this amazing man right in front of me, and I still find myself searching for something more… And he isn't. I can see in his eyes that he isn't. I can see that he is perfectly content where he is. I don't understand myself. I don't deserve to understand myself… And I don't deserve him.

When I met Edward – you know what they say about the stars and planets aligning? All that crazy, cheesy bullshit? Well it happens. I can tell you, it happens.

And I can't find it in myself to hate me for that, because, I can see in Alice's eyes that it happened to her too. But the man who realigned her stars and planets was mine.

I suppose that's fair, since the man that realigned my stars and planets was hers.


	2. CH I Hot Coffee and Impromptu Meetings

**A/N: I dunno yet if this will all be in BPOV. We'll see. I'm really not finna write in anyone else's point of view, but I think it's necessary… Hmm. We'll see  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you are interested in. Which means I don't own Twilight. Which means I don't own Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, or any of the other characters I mention. I do own a pack of cigarettes though, and this chapter was a doozy, so I'm going to go smoke now. Did I just say doozy? I'm worse than Emmett… You'll see what I mean. Read on._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Jasper and I were back for our sophomore year at NYU, and I was pretty excited, I'm not going to lie. After living a year in New York, it's nearly impossible to go back to Forks… But we had to, seeing as we both hail from there, and we weren't about to try to get an apartment in New York. But, no more tales of Forks.

We were finally back at NYU, and were getting our room assignments. We moved my boxes in first. My new roommate, Mary Brandon, was nowhere in sight. So we went to get Jasper's stuff and move it up to his dorm. We were on the same floor, but at opposite ends of the hall. We moved his things in, and met his roommate, Emmett McCarty, a boisterous bear of a man that had me laughing despite his alarming size.

We went to check for my roommate, but she still hadn't showed, so we decided to head over to west Manhattan to visit our favorite grocer, Asaad. He had a grocery store two doors down from my parents' timeshare, and Jasper and I both loved it. We could get healthy food for cheap, and a little takeout too. We got on the nearest subway stop, kissing before we entered the train (it was a tradition of sorts, to ensure a safe journey) and headed for west Manhattan. We kissed at the doors before getting off, of course, (this time for the passengers still on the train) and got off at west 56 street and headed in the direction of the store. Unfortunately, Asaad wasn't there, but his wife was. We spoke with her for a while, made a few purchases and left.

We were pretty tired after schlepping (Yeah, New York is already getting to me) around Manhattan and decided to just head back to the school. We got back on the same subway stop and to our delight, there were actually two chairs open – and they were next to each other – An impossibility during rush hour. We took our seats next to an old woman knitting. I was content to close my eyes and hold Jasper's hand. I knew he knew where we needed to get off, and I was really tired.

I was unceremoniously awoken by someone plopping down into the seat on my left. I looked over and a girl with cropped, spiky black hair, a huge cup of coffee and what looked like the entire stock of one of those tiny Chanel boutiques was literally bouncing in the seat. I had to hand it to her – if I had all those bags, I'd surely be spilling the coffee everywhere. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she dug around in her purse for something. She resurfaced from the massive thing a moment later, with two packets of sugar, and she was expertly dumping them in and turning the cup to get a little stirring motion going.

Two things happened simultaneously – the man holding onto the railing next to the girl lost his grip on the pole, causing him to bump her, and the lights went out for five seconds. During these five seconds, my lap was suddenly filled with hot coffee. I screamed like a little girl. The lights came back on and the girl was apologizing profusely.

"Oh my god, I am _so _sorry! What can I do – Oh I know, do you like Chanel? I'll buy you lunch, and take you to the Chanel outlet. Here, let me get you my…" Her eyes slid out of focus, she was looking at something directly behind me. I turned to see Jasper, shirtless, and he thrust his shirt in my lap and began scrubbing profusely.

"Jazz it's August, and it's windy! What are you doing? And you're staining your shirt, it's your favorite!" I exclaimed. He just chuckled, a sly little smirk on his face.

"Well, those are your favorite jeans…" He quipped.

"Oh… God I'm so sorry… Let me get you my card…"

I looked back at the girl, she was rummaging through her purse, but still looking at his chest. No… She was looking at his face… His upper face… His eyes? A mean feat. I'm not going to pretend like I even looked into his eyes after his shirt came off. Wait a minute… She was looking at my boyfriend. God I'm slow sometimes. I cleared my throat, and she looked down into her purse, embarrassed. I looked over at Jasper. I suppose he looked up when I cleared my throat. He was staring at her. I stared at him, and he looked over at me. A sheepish look took over his face, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

Hmm.

She suddenly thrust something into my hands. I looked down at it. _M. Alice Brandon. _It listed two numbers, a little iPhone emblem next to one of them. M. Brandon… Nah… couldn't be. This is New York. There've got to be plenty of M. Brandons in this city.

"Well, this is my stop. Call me tomorrow, any time. I'm serious about the lunch and the Chanel. Whatever you want." I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, this is our stop too." I eyed her with scrutiny. If this girl turns out to be my roommate… Nah. Couldn't be.

"Oh… Well… Okay…" She said, visibly nervous. Was I scaring the girl? I laughed internally. I am the least scary thing on the entire planet.

"Later," I said.

I rose and took Jasper's hand. He was still blotting at my crotch with that silly t-shirt. We paused at the far side of the door, and he leaned in for a kiss. I had to stop myself from checking to see if Alice was watching. I was definitely marking my territory. We left the train and made our way up the steps.

"Oh, let's put some money on our Metrocards while we're not rushing." Jasper said. I kissed his cheek.

"You always think of everything," I smiled. "I'd be a mess without you."

"I'd be a sniveling mess without _you." _He said, smiling as well. He kissed me and grabbed my Metrocard out of my hand and inserted it into the slot, swiping his credit card faster than I could even muster a complaint. I never liked the fact that Jasper paid for nearly everything. I mean, I know his family comes from money, Texas, oil business, you know, but still. My family… Didn't. I was definitely getting a job soon.

Jasper finished paying and we exited into Greenwich Village. "Care for a stroll?" He let go of my hand and offered me his arm. I faked a smile and said and tried to agree enthusiastically. "No, you don't. Let's get you to your dorm."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Never be sorry." He murmured. He took my hand and we ambled our way towards campus. We entered the building and he flashed his new ID to get into the elevator. He walked me to my door and kissed me, taking my key to open the door.

"Hey Jasper, come here real quick," we turned at the sound of Emmett's booming voice. He was leaning around the corner, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Jasper kissed me one more time, and unlocked my door.

"I'll be back," he said. I just nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. Emmett smirked at me before turning on his heel. I wondered what that was about. I walked into the dorm and heard the shower running as I passed the door. Apparently my new roommate was all moved in, and I approached my bed. I lay down on it, and turned on my side.

There were tons of Chanel bags on the bed.

I knew it.

This doesn't mean anything, plenty of people shop at Chanel. She could be anyone. I laid back and tried to relax, but my eyes felt like they were twitching so I just stared up at the ceiling. I heard the shower stop and wondered absently if she'd let me call her Mary.

About five minutes later, the bathroom door open, and sure enough, the girl from the train walked out, only in a towel, and promptly threw whatever she was holding in the air while screaming.

"Umm… Hey, roomie…" I feigned nonchalance.

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" She asked, her delicate eyebrows nearly disappearing into her waterlogged bangs.

"Um, just Bella." I said nervously. I crossed and uncrossed my ankles on the bed.

"All right… Well… I'm Alice. Um, I didn't think you'd be here; otherwise I would've taken my clothes into the bathroom… Let me go change…" she said nervously. She grabbed a set of clothes from the bed and left for the bathroom.

Well. This was interesting…

I tried not to think about anything while waiting for Alice to come out. I didn't succeed.

She left the bathroom and smiled at me. "So… I think we got off to a bad start. I just want to apologize one more time, Isabella, I mean Bella, I am so sorry for spilling all that hot coffee on you, but now that we're roomies, I can definitely make it up to you a lot!" She said, grinning now.

"Don't even worry. It was an accident. It's not like you dumped it on me on purpose," I said, smiling wryly. Her smile had faltered, but now she offered a tiny nervous smile. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Okay. But I'm still taking you to lunch AND coffee." She said.

"All right Alice." I laughed. I looked around the room, and my eyes fell on her bedside table. She had a tiny alarm clock, a lamp, and the prettiest ashtray I had ever seen. It was green, with silver designs that were sort of like filigree. I recognized the design.

"_Mudéjar?" _I asked.

"Sorry?" She said, frowning a little.

"Oh, I thought I knew the style of it… Guess I was wrong, haha." I chuckled nervously.

"No, you very well could be right. My boyfriend got it for me in Spain, he's into art history, but, I'm not, not really."

"Spain… I knew it. Definitely _mudéjar." _I said.

"I'll ask him." She said.

We fell silent.

"So… Does he go here? Live around here?" I asked.

"Yeah actually, he goes here and his dorm is right down the hall."

"Funny how that works, my boyfriend is right down the hall, too." I said, amused.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but we requested it that way."

"Oh," I said in a tiny voice. Jasper had probably done that. Shows how much I care.

"So what's his name?" She asked.

"Oh, Jasper." I murmured. "What's your boyfriend's name?" I asked.

"Edward," was all she said. Hmm. Not a very common name. Then again, neither is Jasper. And wait, Alice isn't too common either. Oh, and Bella – I forcefully told my inner musings to shut up.

"I have a feeling we'll all be great friends," she said with a wry smile.

"I hope so. Jasper and I don't have many friends here, even though we're a year in."

"Well, that's more than Edward and I have, we just transferred from Columbia, so we know no one here." Alice murmured.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"It's okay. We already like NYU more. The people are nicer," She said, looking right into my eyes and smiling. Something about her smile warmed my heart.

"I can tell that we are gonna be friends." Alice said suddenly.

"Jack Johnson?" I asked, smiling.

She laughed, messed around with what was either an iPhone or an iPod touch, and plugged it into that tiny alarm clock. Wow, it did music too. I wonder if it would work for my Zune. Suddenly, the strains of "I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends" were playing through the tiny speakers. We sang along and heard a loud banging on the door.

"Bella, it's Emmett. Come to our dorm!"

"'Kay," I yelled back.

"Who's that?" Alice asked.

"Emmett is Jasper's roommate. I guess they want me to meet their other roommate. They've got a triple." I said.

"Hmm… That sucks."

"I know. He actually requested a double, but the school screwed something up, I donno, and asked if he'd be okay with a triple for the semester. He's a sweetheart, so he couldn't say no." I smiled fondly.

"Oh, I see. Well… See you later."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I wasn't invited." She said in a small voice.

"I just invited you." She just smiled and linked arms with me. I grabbed my key and we took off towards the guys' room. We heard loud music, so I banged hard on the door. Emmett came to the door, grinning.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is my roommate, Alice. Alice, meet Emmett." She let go of my arm, and I thought she was going to shake his hand, but she pulled him into a hug. It was a comical sight – Emmett had to be at least 6'5", and Alice was definitely under five feet. He dwarfed her. She linked her arm back in mine, and we strode into the apartment. I found Jasper and a Native American boy glued to the television set, controllers in hand.

"Hmm. Now I know why _you _didn't come get me, Jazz." I said, a bit put out.

"Sorry love. Hey, meet Embry," He said.

Embry didn't take his eyes off the screen, but he did at least offer me a "hey." I just smiled.

"Boys and their toys," Alice sighed.

Emmett snorted indignantly. "_We_ are _not _boys, and _these _are _not _toys."

"Whatever you say Em…" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… Em… I like that. No one's ever called me that before." Emmett smiled like a little kid.

"Emmett, your teddy bear is showing…" I trailed off suggestively. Only Jasper laughed.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Uh... Never mind, forget it." I giggled. Alice began to giggle too. We decided to take a load off and sit on the bed. We swung our legs back and forth, bored out of our minds. Suddenly, we heard cursing, and it was coming from Jasper. I guess he lost.

"Your boy has a mouth like a sailor." Alice laughed.

"Just like I like it." I said, smirking.

"Ew Bella, TMI." Emmett said, flipping his hand to the side.

"Emmett… Who says TMI? That's almost as bad as MYOB…" I rolled my eyes.

"Mind your own beeswax… I totally forgot about that one." Emmett did that little kid smile again.

"I think Bella meant business. Beeswax is on a whole 'nother level of lame." Alice said, laughing.

"You're right Alice, I did mean business. Wow, Emmett. Wow."

"Don't patronize me, I say what I want." Emmett said, smirking at me.

I leapt off the bed and went to comfort Jasper, who was still cursing under his breath.

"Jasper, we can play a very different kind of game later, and I'll let you win, too." I whispered. Apparently Emmett still heard me.

"Ew, Bella, once again, TMI." He grimaced.

"MYOB." I said pointedly.

"I CAN'T! YB is all up in MR." Some sort of noise of disgust rose up from his throat.

"Emmett, what are you, seven? And what the hell is MR?" I asked, incredulous.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." Emmett said, sniffing, pointing his nose to the sky, and turning away from me.

Alice snorted. "Wow, he really is seven."

"Do I hear someone patronizing my man? A lilting voice came in through the open door. Turns out that voice belonged to what I could only assume was a model. You know the type, the type that makes your self-esteem drop just by hearing her voice? Yeah. That type. She eyed me with a look of disdain. I guess I deserved that, I _had _been making fun of Emmett.

"But it's so damn _fun… _Sorry, though." I said.

"Yeah Em, we apologize." Alice said, jutting out her lower lip.

"Aw, it's okay guys. All in good fun, right Rosie? Oh, everybody, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie. Rose this is Jasper, Bella, Embry, and Alice." He said, pointing us out.

"Hey guys." She smiled. I think we were forgiven. I rose up off of Jasper and headed back to the bed beside Alice. I took my ponytail out and ran my hands through my hair, rubbing my scalp. I was kind of tired.

"Uh, Bella… Can I… Play with your hair?" Alice asked.

I snorted. "Now who's seven?" She pouted. "I'm just kidding Alice. Go ahead." She squealed and hugged me. Unfortunately, I didn't know what that entailed. It started out with Alice just running her fingers through my hair, combing out the tangles. Then she started some seemingly innocent braids. But all of the sudden, she jumped up, took me by the hand, and rushed us out of the room. I hardly got a chance to say goodbye to everyone. She grabbed Rosalie and towed her into our room. Before I knew it was sitting on the bathroom counter being made up by Rosalie and having my hair curled by Alice. But Once Alice tried to assault my eyelashes with an eyelash curler, I had to put my foot down (well, metaphorically… My feet didn't reach the ground, after all) and push her away.

"This is entirely unnecessary, I'm just going to go to bed pretty soon…" I said, yawning.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to go back to the boys' room?" Alice asked, pouting.

"Well of course I do, but I'm really tired Alice. We just flew in today, after all." I yawned again.

"But I want to go back," Alice turned up the heat on her pout.

"Alice… Where is _your _boyfriend? Have you even seen him today?" I asked. I think I saw pain in her eyes, but she quickly recovered.

"Oh, I see him all the time." I was about to ask how exactly that was all right with her, but Rose decided to speak.

"Well, you can at least say goodnight to Jasper… See what he thinks of our handiwork," Rose said, winking.

"Hah, sounds good. But no eyelash curling, okay Alice? I hate that contraption. Last time I used one was for prom."

Alice looked so horrified, I just had to laugh. Pretty soon Rose was laughing and then I even heard Alice join in. Rose finished my eyes with the infamous pink and green tube of mascara, and before I knew it I was being led down the hallway. A random boy smiled at me, or maybe Rose, since she was on my right, before we reached the door. We knocked, and they let us in. Emmett whistled, and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Rosie! It's like admiring art! Would you smack me if I whistled at a painting?" He asked, seemingly insulted.

"…Probably," she sniffed. I think I felt him rolling his eyes from all the way over here.

"Bella, you look good enough to eat." Jasper was the king of that little town in Europe called Subtlety. "So about that game you promised me…" I looked down, regretting that I had promised that. "Haha, don't worry Bella. See you in the morning. You want to go to breakfast at that place on the corner?"

"Sure," I smiled. It looked very quaint. What was the name? I couldn't remember. Oh well, I'll see tomorrow.

"Anybody else want to come?" Jasper asked the room. Everybody said yes, and we decided to meet there at ten. I made to kiss Jasper on the cheek, but at the last minute he turned his head and captured my lips. He went without trying to stick his tongue down my throat, so it was all right.

Wait, since when does a girlfriend _not _want her boyfriend to stick his tongue down her throat? I need sleep. I must be very, very tired.

"Bye guys," I mumbled, and made my way out the room. Alice came with me, linking our arms together.

"Well that was nice…" she said offhandedly.

"Yeah," I sighed.

We undressed for bed in silence, and got in bed. I flicked the switch, and lay there for a few moments. I heard Alice sniff once. I didn't think anything of it but she kept sniffling.

"Alice, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just uh, I guess I'm… havingtroublewithmyboyfriend." I barely caught what she said.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. We can talk now if you want." I said.

"T-thanks Bella. I don't know what the problem is, seriously I have no idea… How could we have seemed so perfect in the past but now I'm not sure of anything?"

"I know what you mean. I don't really know what to tell you though. How long have you guys been together?" I asked.

"Since 7 grade." I chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny. Like not haha funny, odd funny. Jasper and I have been together since the 6 grade."

"Wow… Looks like we have even more in common than we thought…" Alice said quietly.

"I know… Not least of all the fact that we're unsure of our boyfriends…" I whispered, sort of hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh Bella… You're feeling the same way too?"

"I think so… That's why I don't think I can help you… I'm sorry Alice."

"Well, if I find any breakthroughs, I'll be sure to share them with you."

"Same here."

"Sorry to spring that on you, it's just, I'm an only child, and, I donno. It seems like really the only person I have is… Edward." She sniffled again.

"Silly Alice, you've got me. You had me at… The scalding hot coffee." I smiled in the dark. I bet she was smiling too.

"Bella, we are going to be great friends. And, something epic is going to happen tomorrow."

I gnawed on my lip. "I agree on the friends thing, but what do you mean about tomorrow?"

"I donno, I just have a feeling."

"Hmm." A few minutes passed in silence.

"Well, night Bella."

"Night Alice." We were silent. Alice fell asleep first, and I counted her quiet breaths until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, you thought Em and Jazz's roommate would be Edward, huh? Nah, that'd be too perfect. I don't do perfect. 'Cept in small doses, like my oneshot, **_**The Ballerina and the Pianist. **_**And no Edward first chapter, sorry loves. I'll make it up to yous, I swear it!**


End file.
